diablo3fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzienniki Deckard'a Cain'a
Dzienniki Deckard'a Cain'a wyjaśniają wiele wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w obu częściach Diablo, aż do 3 części, a ich fragmenty możesz znaleźć poniżej. Rok 1265 Anno Khejistani Dzień 15 Jeshasan Wydarzenia ostatnich lat są zdumiewające i skłoniły mnie do spisania moich myśli. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo próbuje, fakty zdają się być niepodważalne: nasz Król Leoric postradał zmysły, pogrążony w szale po zniknięciu swego syna, Albrechta, oraz nasze ciągłe straty w naszej wojnie przeciwko Westmarch, prowadzące do buntu wśród jego strażników. Jest jeszcze coś nieuchwytnego w powietrzu. To coś jak… groza. Dzień 1 Damhas Czy stare historie mogą być prawdziwe – czy opowieści o odważnych Horadrimach i Władcach Piekielnej Otchłani mogą być czymś więcej niż legendą, bajką opowiadaną mi przez moją matkę? Wiele razy słuchałem tych opowieści o odwadze i heroizmie. Wyobrażałem sobie wówczas siebie jako jednego z nich: Horadrima dowodzonego przez tajemniczego Tal Rasha! Byłem tak dumny z bycia „Ostatnim z Horadrimów”, tym który miał podróżować po świecie walcząc ze złem gdziekolwiek je napotkał. Ah, bezgraniczna energia młodości. Czy jednak mogło być ziarno prawdy w tych wszystkich opowieściach? Wszystkie znaki na to wskazują, ale jak ktoś z moim wykształceniem, moją wiedzą, ma brać takie historie poważnie? Czy naprawdę jakaś mroczna istota jest pochowana pod naszym miastem? Jeśli tylko mój starzejący się umysł pamiętał te opowieści równie dobrze jak to było za czasów mej młodości. Dzień 12 Damhas Jestem głupcem! Jeśli zacząłbym działać wcześniej, jeśli powiedziałbym o moich obawach, z pewnością oni by nie zginęli: Farnham nie byłby pijakiem jakim jest teraz. Lazarus, domniemany Arcybiskup Światłości, zwabił grupę mieszkańców pod pozorem poszukiwań zaginionego syna króla. Czy to on stoi za złem które otacza nasze miasto czy jest jedynie nieświadomym niczego pionkiem? Noce są długie, i kiedy siedzę i nasłuchuję piekielnych odgłosów dobiegających z katedry, zaczynam dostrzegać moją rolę. Powrócę do tekstów. Musi istnieć odpowiedź, sposób na pokonanie zła które nas nawiedza. Dzien 20 Damhas Z każdym dniem coraz więcej mieszkańców ucieka z miasta. Zostało nas już tylko kilka osób: Griswold, Pepin, Ogden, Farnham, nieszczęśliwy Wirt, oraz oczywiście szlachetna Gillian. Jest jednak ktoś jeszcze: ktoś kto przybył, kiedy inni uciekali. Nie jestem przekonany co zrobić z Adrią, która otwarcie nazywa się wiedźmą. Ma ona dostęp do wszelkiego rodzaju wiedzy magicznej której nawet ja nie znam. Dlaczego przybyła do nas teraz, w tych przeklętych czasach? Czuję że coś jest z nią nie tak. Dzień 27 Damhas Każdy świt zdaje się przyciągać do nas coraz więcej poszukiwaczy przygód. Ale żaden z nich jeszcze nie zasłużył na miano bohatera. Ja dalej oczekuje i wciąż przeglądam stare teksty w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Jeśli potraktowałbym je bardziej poważnie, nie odrzucił ich tak szybko! Dzień 1 Ratham Wreszcie jeden z podróżników zdaje się odstawać od reszty. Mimo że jest on dość skryty, jego spokój i skupienie budzą strach w innych, którzy przybyli tutaj tylko po to żeby grabić i kraść. Czuję, że muszę poznać tego bohatera, tego wędrowca. Podzieliłem się z nim moją historią i wiedzą którą posiadałem. Mam nadzieję że to wystarczy. Dzień 21 Ratham Podejrzewałem już od pewnego czasu kto jest prawdziwą przyczyną zła które nas trapi, ale było to zbyt przerażające aby to potwierdzić. Ale czas zaprzeczania się skończył: to Mroczny Pan Grozy, Diablo we własnej osobie, który nas nęka. Dzisiaj został mi przyniesiony przeklęty kostur Lazarusa, potwierdzając tym samym moje podejrzenia. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości że to właśnie on uprowadził Albrechta i być może uwolnił Diablo z jego prastarego więzienia. Kto wie jakie są jego dalsze plany? Na szczęście nie podejrzewam że Lazarus będzie żył zbyt długo jeśli nasz bohater spotka go na swej drodze. Dzień 6 Evunas Dziś śniłem o lamencie małego dziecka. Wyrwał się on z głębin, rozbijając okna zniszczonej katedry. Kiedy się przebudziłem, stało się oczywiste że był to ostatni krzyk pokonanego Diablo. Nie mogąc ponownie zasnąć po tak przerażającym okrzyku, wyszedłem na zewnątrz oczekując na powrót naszego bohatera. W końcu przybył, cały pokryty krwią – zarówno jego własną jak i jego przeciwników. Czuję wielką ulgę że przetrwał on tę próbę, oraz że te przerażające wydarzenia są teraz przeszłością. Ale cały czas się zastanawiam czy nie można było tego uniknąć jeśli nie odrzuciłbym tak łatwo swego dziedzictwa. Dzień 18 Evunas Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Tristram tak radosnego jak w tygodniach po pokonaniu Diablo. Cichy i tajemniczy bohater, którego mam zaszczyt nazywać swoim przyjacielem uświetnił te uroczystości swoją obecnością. Jednakże oczywiste jest dla mnie, że blizny które zyskał po podróży w podziemiach sięgają znacznie głębiej i mogły go zmienić na zawsze. Zaoferowałem mu swoją pomoc, ale on wciąż pozostaje na uboczu. Możliwe, że tylko czas może uleczyć te rany. Dzień 20 Evunas Jak mogłem być tak ślepy? Wierzyłem, że melancholia która ogarnęła mego przyjaciela jest naturalną reakcją na potworności jakich doświadczył. Jak mogłem nie dostrzec że nosił on w sobie esencję samego Diablo? Po tygodniach spędzonych w mieście, w końcu pewnej nocy wymknął się. Prawdopodobnie wyruszył „na wschód”, wielokrotnie budził się krzycząc o tym w dniach po pokonaniu Pana Grozy. Niedługo po tym kiedy nas opuścił, legiony przeklętych demonów zaatakowały i spaliły nasze miasto. Nikt z mieszkańców nie został oszczędzony, nawet kobiety i dzieci nie zaznały spokoju po śmierci. Zamiast tego, wszyscy zostali wskrzeszeni jako nieumarli. A na Griswolda, który tak chętnie uzbroił tego, którego niegdyś zwałem swoim przyjacielem, czekał chyba możliwie najgorszy los ze wszystkich. Został on przemieniony w demoniczną bestię żywiącą się ludzkim mięsem. To nie jest zwyczajne szaleństwo. To nie może być nic innego jak opętanie przez samego Pana Grozy. Głupiec myślał, że będzie mógł utrzymać zło Diablo. Jego zbytnia pewność siebie okazała się dla nas bardzo kosztowna. Teraz siedzę, uwięziony w klatce, pośród krzyków i piekielnego ognia, oczekując na mój koniec. Rok 1265 Anno Khejistani Dzień 2 Kathon Mimo, że już dawno straciłem nadzieję i pogodziłem się z moim losem, stało się dziś coś nieprawdopodobnego. Zostałem uratowany. Bohaterowie przybyli do Khanduras aby walczyć z zepsuciem które człowiek którego nazywam Mrocznym Wędrowcem przywiódł na te ziemie. Wyruszył on już jakiś czas temu, ale bohaterowie nie mogli za nim wyruszyć, gdyż demonica Andariel strzegła jedynego przejścia na wschód. Postanowiłem się do nich dołączyć, mając nadzieję, że moja wiedza może się okazać pożyteczna. Dzień 28 Kathon W końcu poczuliśmy ulgę, kiedy w końcu podróż przez pustynię dobiegła końca i dotarliśmy do Lut Gholein. Mimo, że nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, groza Diablo pozostawiła piętno również na mnie. Budzę się w nocy, cierpiąc z powodu nawiedzających mnie wizji zniszczonego mojego domu, rzezi bezbronnych mieszkańców, oraz echa mrocznych wydarzeń które rozegrały się pod ziemią. Mam nadzieję, że ustąpią one po pewnym czasie, jednak obawiam się że nigdy przed nimi nie ucieknę. Rozmawiałem z ludźmi w mieście w poszukiwaniu wskazówek dotyczących mojego ‘przyjaciela’, ale informacje są niepełne. Dowiedzieliśmy się że nie podróżuje on samotnie: ma on towarzysza imieniem Marius. Jeśli tylko bym wiedział jaką rolę on w tym odgrywa. Dzień 11 Solmaneth Spóźniliśmy się. Moi towarzysze podążyli za Mrocznym Wędrowcem do grobowca Tal Rashy, aby stawić czoła demonowi Duriel. Nigdzie nie znaleźliśmy kamienia duszy Baala. Można przypuszczać, że Baal został uwolniony i że wraz z Wędrowcem ruszył do Travincal, aby uwolnić swego brata, Mephisto. Nie można do tego dopuścić. Dzień 1 Montath Dziś zobaczyłem co się stało z człowiekiem który niegdyś zaryzykował wszystko żeby uchronić nas przed Panem Grozy. To właśnie tutaj, w dżungli w pobliżu Kurast zobaczyliśmy Mrocznego Wędrowca. Zasmuca mnie fakt że nawet tak szlachetny i odważny bohater okazał się być niewystarczająco odporny, aby nie ulec wpływowi Pana Grozy. Opłakuje to kim kiedy był, ale przeklinam arogancje która poprowadziła go na tą drogę, przynosząc ból i śmierć do naszego świata. Pojawienie się Mephisto w naszym świercie okazało się być krótkie, postarali się o to moi towarzysze. Walczyli z potwornościami których nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić aby pokonać go i zdobyć jego kamień duszy. Przybyli z okropną wiadomością, że Wędrowiec przestał istnieć. Wszelkie oznaki jego człowieczeństwa zostały zniszczone, został kompletnie przejęty przez Diablo, zarówno psychicznie, cieleśnie jak i duchowo. Na szczęście udało im się zepchnąć go do jego płonącej krainy, powiedzieli mi również, że planują atak na Otchłań Piekielną aby raz na zawsze zakończyć jego żywot. Mogę jedynie życzyć im powodzenia. Dzień 4 Ovtasa Diablo nie żyje. Już dawno pragnąłem usłyszeć te słowa, jednak teraz odczuwam niewielką radość. Dotarły bowiem do nas wieści o demonicznej armii maszerującej na Arreat. Z całą pewnością to dzieło Baala. Pospiesznie ruszamy na północ. Na szczęście Kamienie Dusz Mephisto i Diablo zostały zniszczone w Piekielnej Kuźni i nie będą już dla nas utrapieniem. Pozostaje już tylko jeden. Dzień 2 Navan Mróz w północnych górach jest bardzo dokuczliwy dla osoby w moim wieku. Armia Baala przejęła przejścia w górach od naszego schronienia w Harrogath do samego szczytu. Honor, siła oraz oddanie moich towarzyszy nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. Nawet w tym momencie zmagają się z demonami i naturą aby dotrzeć do Baala. Plotki dotyczące zdrady pojawiły się w mieście. Tym razem nie możemy się spóźnić. Dzień 10 Navan Wydaje się, że jesteśmy przeklęci. Nawet zwyciężając stajemy w obliczu porażki. Mimo że bohaterowie zniszczyli Baala, anioł Tyrael przekazał nam przerażające wieści. Artefakt o potężnej mocy zwany Kamieniem Świata był w sekrecie przetrzymywany na szczycie góry, i został splugawiony przez Baala. Wierzy on, że jedynym wyjściem jest zniszczenie go. Niewiele wiem o tym przedmiocie i jakie moce mogą zostać wyzwolone, ale obawiam się że nasze działanie może dotknąć ten świat w sposób którego nie zrozumiemy. Modlę się o to żeby Tyrael miał rację. Dzienniki Deckard'a Cain'a we flash